


Unscripted

by popculturesavvyangel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popculturesavvyangel/pseuds/popculturesavvyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Jared, and Misha are your typical, beloved actors who play the parts of the famous brothers and their angel companion on the show Supernatural. They live up to their names in being kind, devoted, and incredibly comedic, as well as being the best of friends--well, for the most part.</p><p>Despite popular belief on camera and in public, Jensen and Misha do <i>not</i> get along. After a dispute behind the screens, there has been some tension between the two, and although they play the rolls of best friends in front of their fans, Jensen is absolutely repulsed by the sight of Misha otherwise. </p><p>Even with the growing tension between the actors, the trio was not prepared when they were confronted by a real life angel--who has come to them for help. With a growing problem of demons and other monsters, the angels have decided to turn to the closest replica of hunters they could find - J2M, and they aren't taking no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscripted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've had for a while but didn't really know how to execute it as of late! I hope you enjoy it! Also, know that this is entirely a work of fiction and that nothing written in this story should be taken seriously or to heart. This story is not written to insult the real life relationships of the actors and their partners/children. It is just a work of fiction.

The roar of the crowd echoed through the backstage halls as the actors exited from the panel. With Mark Sheppard leading the cast, he grinned heavily as he took a seat in one of the folding chairs as he looked to the others. "Well boys, I'd say that we've had another successful convention. Can't wait to see you on the next one."

Jared, who looked rather annoyed sighed heavily as he slumped into the chair next to him. "Yeah. Maybe if Jensen and Misha stopped bickering so much, I'd be as excited myself, but..." he trailed off, looking up as his eyes followed the sounds of angry voices.

"I told you already, I am _not_ flying on the same plane as _you_ ," Jensen growled fiercely at Misha as he stepped off in a different direction quickly.

"Damn it, Jensen, can you drop the ego for one goddamn second so we can figure this out?" Misha groaned. "We're going to have to get over this eventually. Stop being such a baby."

"I am not being a fucking baby, Misha. My family is on the line, and I'm not going to have any of that bullshit come between us. I don't give a shit about this so-called 'friendship' between us that you're so desperate to save. There's nothing left. It's your own fault," he rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the hall, slamming the door to his dressing room as he approached it.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Misha groaned loudly in irritation as he spun around to face Mark and Jared in hopes of finding some sort of answer through them. The two just stared blankly back at him without a word to say.

"He's still mad, I see," Mark sighed.

"When isn't he mad?" Misha rolled his eyes as he walked past them. "When he's not mad at me, he's mad at someone else for starting some goddamn ship war." 

"Well, you _did_ come onto him a bit strong with the news..." Jared frowned.

"What news, Jared? I barely even touched the subject and he immediately retreated into his shell like a turtle. I wasn't trying to 'break up his family'. I was just telling him the truth. Besides, that was over six months ago. He should just get over it."

"Danneel is divorcing him, Misha. This isn't funny," Jared kept his eyes steady. 

"Do I look like I'm laughing? It is not my fault what goes on between those two. It was his choice. His fault." 

"To be fair, we both know you wanted him to choose you in the end."

"That isn't the goddamn point!" Misha huffed annoyingly as he turned himself to head back to his dressing room. "I'm taking a break. I'm done."

Mark and Jared quickly turned their heads to each other in unanimous confusion as they spun back at Misha. "Done with what?"

"Done with this. Supernatural is going to have to take a break, or kill off Cas or something. I quit."

Before the two could respond to his statement, Misha slammed the door to his dressing room and locked it. Taking a seat at his makeup station, he ran his hand over his face quickly before sighing deeply.

_"Why are you so against this? What's so wrong with the idea?" Misha murmured quietly, his hands pressed into Jensen's. "You're the one who told me that something was changing."_

_"I was getting ahead of myself, I should have never said anything to begin with," Jensen mumbled inaudibly. "I... Misha, please. This isn't right?"_

_"You can't keep denying that there's something between us, Jens. That's why you're so annoyed by the fans who support Dean and Cas, right?"_

_There was a pause as Jensen took a deep breath, his cheeks reddening as he looked away._

Shaking off the thoughts, Misha cleared his throat as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dialing his agents number, he continued rubbing his forehead as he awaited for an answer. It went straight to voicemail. 

"Yeah, look, I can't do this anymore," Misha sighed into the phone as he left a message. "I can't handle the arguments or Jensen's inflated ego anymore. I think it's time for me to say goodbye to Supernatural."

***

"Nope. Absolutely not." Jensen groaned. 

"Please, you're going to have to work this out eventually!" Jared frowned.

"How the hell do you expect me to get Misha to come back? 'Hey, by the way, despite the fact that I hate your guts, I need you to come back' isn't going to cut it."

"Then lie. Say you're sorry or something."

"Say _I'm_ sorry? He's the reason my wife is leaving me, Jared! Why should I apologize when I did nothing wrong!?" 

"I'm just saying, you guys can't have this feud forever. Whether he leaves Supernatural or not, it doesn't change the fact that you two will have to attend conventions together. Reunions. All this does is postpone whatever bickering you have. It doesn't just go away," Jared raised his brows. 

The silence between them made the tension much crueler than normal. Taking a deep breath, Jensen shook his head, scratching the back of it as he started to pace back and forth. "I'll make a phone call later tonight."

_Looking back into Misha's eyes, there was a lapse of time that seemed to freeze in that moment as they simply watched each other in silence. Their hearts racing as the two took deep breaths, attempting to speak, but finding no words to say. Then, as if a wave of relief washed over them, the two crashed their lips together, hands pressed to each other's cheeks as their breaths overlapped. Pressing Jensen into the wall, Misha leaned his forehead against his as he separated his lips from the other. The two were quiet, just breathing heavily as though they were on a rush of adrenaline._

_"No one can know," Jensen's voice trembled in dejection. "Please, no one should know."_

Shuddering under his breath, Jensen found himself frozen in Jared's presence as he finally shook off the memory before clearing his throat. "I'll... I'll call him later."


End file.
